


Maker of my heart

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Kangst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Knitting, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lil bit of Langst, M/M, Mentions of Anime, Mutual Pining, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Saranghae, i love these boys, klangst, te amo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: "Saranghae""Te amo"OrLance and Keith have knitting lessons in space where they made clothes for their fellow paladins, and in the process, call in love.





	Maker of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, u know that episode where Lance had those slippers and robe, what if he made those?

The first time the idea sparked was during an overnight sleepover in the lounge ( the sleepovers were originally used to calm Shiro down after a terrible nightmare, but they all found comfort in it ). A calm sense of peace rested in the air, the others conversing around him. Lance racked his brain for topic ideas when he found one, a real thought boggler that would probably be a topic in the near future.

"Hey, guys, have you ever thought about our clothes?" Keith was the only one listening, which surprised him, yet he carried on, "-I mean, we're going to eventually run out of clothes that fit us, right?". That caught their attention, four more eyes joining the violet ones.

"You do make a solid point- for    once  _(Hey!)._ What  _will_ we do after we outgrow our clothes?" Pidge agreed, thumb and index finger testing on her chin in thought.

"Maybe we should ask Allura or Coran, they would know places to get clothes- right?" Hunk seemed a bit sheepish in his statement, but let out a sigh of relief as everyone nodded.

Shiro clapped his hands together, a bright smile on his face, "We'll ask them tomorrow, for now, I suggest we all rest" On cue, Keith let out a yawn that was similar to a kittens, Lance fought back the urge to 'awww'

\---------------

Apparently, one of the things exclusive to Earth was its line of clothing. The paladins scoured every Space Mall, but came up empty handed. Lance gritted his teeth, before an idea came to him, ignoring the others stares as he races to his room, repeating the single theory that could be wrong.

He scooped up his jacket, careful not to tug any of the worn fabric from its host, Lance shuffled his way over to the kitchen, looking for a specific machine that could very well not exist. 

He almost wooped with joy as he found what he was looking for, a large, metallic cylinder which was held up by something that looked akin to a selfie stick- but backwards. The machine had a flat surface underneath it, if Lance were to describe it, he would say it looked shockingly similar to those things scientists would use to look at bacteria-  but with alien designs and a glowing green light coming from it.

Lance placed an uneaten plate of food goo underneath it, messing with buttons until he found the one that replicated the material. Silently congratulating himself as he folded up his jacket, shirt, and pants, placing them underneath the machines green glow and; Lo and Behold, on the side vertical to it lay an exact replica of the clothes.

He moved to the control room, holding the copy and original of his clothes, he placed the copy under the castles scanner as it named each material, Lance pressed 'create' and all the yarn he had grown familiar with lay there before him.

Lance rumaged through his pockets and found what he was looking for, a pair of knitting needles. The blue paladin sighed as he copied the others clothes and then repreated the process until he had a whole box of materials.

He sighed, this would take a while.

\---------------

When Keith had gone to check in on Lance, he hadn't expected to find his team mate knitting a series of clothing, sweaters, socks, jeans, pants, turtlenecks, jackets, you name it. He stood awkwardly, not knowing how to address the awkwardness in in the air as Lance continues to ignore him, too focused on his work to notice.

Keith accidentally took a step back too far and shifted, making the door groan-  _loudly._ Lance seemed to snap out of his knitting trance and finally noticed Keith's presence, a look of surprise took over his features before being smooved over by a smug smirk.

"Keith, my buddy, wanna join me?" Keith didn't know how to respond, living in a shack with no other human being for over a year and being a orphan did that to you. 

"Um, I'm sorry but I-uh, don't know how to knit.." The Cuban seemed appalled for a moment before he yanked Keith down, grabbing another pair of knitting needles.

"Welcome to knitting studies with Lance, we are all here to learn to knit." Keith responded without a beat in a higher pitched voice.

 _"Welcome to bible studies, we are all children of Jesus._ " Lance gasped.

"No way, you watch those old vines?"

"Rip Vine, I never knew what it was like to see it alive, since it was discontinued over like, 1,000 years ago, but you are dearly missed"

Lance laughed, before he looked at Keith's hands, which were positioned as if to stab someone.

This would take a while.

\---------------

The knitting sessions became a regular occurrence, Keith and Lance sitting down and chatting for a while as they both worked on the paladins future clothes. Slowly, but surely, Keith improved, being able to handle making a shirt and some gloves.

The other paladins (Pidge) grew suspicious of the red and blue pilots now close relationship, their rivalry just seemed to be there one day and gradually disapeared from existence.

"I am telling you, they are like, making out or something!" She declared after the two paladins had left to do whatever they do after battles or on free days.

"So? If they are having a relationship and want to hide it, then we cannot spy on them." Pidge made puppy eyes face, knowing she had won as the team dad signed in resignation.

"Fine- but only a peak, alright?" She nooded furiously as all Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and herself retraced the Blue and Red pilots steps. Soon enough as they drew nearer to the observatory was when they heard voices.

 _"You're Korean? Awesome, I'm Cuban, obviously. But hey, can you like, sing some anime song in an accent since I always butcher the words?"_ Pidge heard Keith giggle- He actually giggled.

 _"Sure, I know some Japanese lyrics"_ He cleared his throat,  _" Oshiete, Oshiete, sono shikumi wo. Boku no naka ni, dare ga iru no?"_ She heard Lance squeal, and the next line was sung with Lance pitching in. 

 _"Kowareta, Kowareta yo, kono sekai-"_ She didn't hear the rest as the team drew closer to the observatory entrance. They all peaked in, and were startled the scene. Lance and Keith sat criss-cross-appesauce from each other, both of them knitting some article of handmade clothing. 

"Oh my God, Keith, you have an amazing voice! Maybe in one of those alternate universes Slav says exists you are some sort of singer!" Keith flushed under the praise, eyes downcast as his pale skin turned crimson red.

"T-thanks, how about you sing?" Lance beamed.

 _"Que cante por los niños que no cantara, porque apagado su voce-"_ The soft singing was cut off short as a soft sob left Lance, Keith wrapping his arms around him in reassurance.

"My mom used to sing that to me, every day, and I really, really miss her" Keith rubbed soothing circles on his back, pressing soft kiss to the top of the cubans head. Pidge took that as a cue to leave, creeping quietly away from the scene.

They didn't bring it up for the next two months.

\---------------

Lance spoke loudly at team dinner, voice carrying some excitement. 

"Hey guys, you know what I said about the clothes situation?" He practically squeaked.

"Mhmm, yes, I clearly remember that, Lance" Allura recalled the looks of disappointment on her paladins faces.

"Well, come on in Keith!" The red paladins arrived dual wielding 4 boxes. He placed them down on the table, and Lance eagerly opened them.

"So, Keith and I have been knitting and we made some for you guys!" He handed Shiro a 'Team Dad' sweatshirt, which was adorned with colors of black and white.

"Ahh, thank you so much Lance!" Hunk hugged his best friend before turning to Keith. "And thank you too!" Keith blushed.

"No problem" a smile poured over Keith's features, shocking Hunk before he returned the grin.

A frown overtook the red paladin's face as he watched Lance hand out the clothes. A single thought ran through his mind.

Is this it?

Would there be no more laughing about corny jokes or about stupid teenager things, no more terrible karaoke, was this it?

No way..

Right?

\---------------

There weren't any lessons for weeks, while they usually had them daily. It depressed Keith, but also made him determined, he duplicated his red fabric and knitted, stubborn for this to play out perfect.

He confronted Lance the next day, holding two items in a sweater Lance had made him that consisted of the words "Rip Vine". Lance gazed at him, stare confused. Keith took in a breath, inhaling. Now or never.

"So, I've noticed we haven't had sessions in a while-" Lance nodded. "Ok so what I mean is, I-uh I don't want this to end. I want to spend more time with you, as a little more than uh, friend" Lance looked surprised before reaching in closer.

"What if I told you I felt the same?" Keith held his breath until Lance pressed his lips against his, soft, short, sweet. Keith melted like putty in his hands, grinning wildly. He placed his gifts in his hands. Two bracelets embroided in red and blue and mixing to make purple as intricate names of affection were spelled in their native languages.

Lance smiled.

_"Salanghae"_

Keith kissed him gently.

_"Te amo"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saranghae- I love you
> 
> Te amo- I love you


End file.
